gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Taiki
Appearance Taiki's rather lean and thin - perhaps not so much that he seems weak, but enough to be occasionally prodded at to eat more. His skin tone, an almost grey while being kept in the labs, is a warm brown in colour with darker undertones. His hair's black, and uneven and unkempt from Not Always Successful attempts at keeping it short. Prone to falling into his eyes often, Taiki often uses clips and bands to keep them back. His eyes are a light, light brown in shade. It takes a close look, but they have small gold flecks in them. Since his powers have an unfinished feeling to them, whenever he uses them, instead of turning entirely red, the brown and red war with each other, to the point where his eyes resemble blood in murky water. He has a scattering of moles on his hands and arms, and two on his face - one on his chin and another on his left cheek. Taiki's prone to wearing loose clothing, and in layers. It's impractical for most weathers, but it's what he prefers. First, a light light pink, almost white t-shirt, with an undershirt underneath. This is mostly invisible underneath the green hoodie he wears over, with pink stitched lines around the sleeves and bottom of it. He goes back and forth between rolling them up and stretching them until his fingers are barely visible. He wears brown pants with that, these rolled up to his calves. Are they oversized? Is it because It Looks Cool? Who knows. He wears rather beat up looking, green sneakers underneath that. Personality Cheerful! The first thing to be noticed about Taiki is the constant smile on his face - maintained precariously even in the face of difficulty and re-affixed at first notice when dropped. He's aggressively positive; pasting rose colored glasses to his eyes. Taiki is the last person to speak when he's to comfort someone - not necessarily because he's bad at it, but because he's looking for a way to phrase things such that everyone can make the best of a situation. It's how he copes, and he fails to understand why the method doesn't work for everyone. He is, also, aggressively kind. Taiki has a rather naïve 'everyone has good in them' sort of mentality. It's not true, of course, but from influencing people's memories and seeing the different kinds of pain everyone experiences, Taiki makes sure to maintain a nice and positive demeanor towards everyone he meets, no matter what. Strangely shy. While he's. . . not exactly loud, but never quiet, either, with his friends, Taiki's the last person to introduce himself and sweats bullets every time anyone approaches him. Maybe it's paranoia of the labs, maybe just pure quietness and social anxiety. It's hard to tell, but the only time Taiki takes any sort of initiative is when he's certain no one else is going to. He's working on this, but it's a sort of process where he's ignoring the root of the problem by plucking off the leaves. Naturally motherly and worried. Taiki's in a state of passive panic from escaping from the labs, and combine that with his trying to take initiative on his own and protect those whom he loves, Taiki's grown a habit of taking care of his friends whenever he can. He flutters around, making sure everyone has what they need, in a constant attempt to keep himself busy. After all, every group needs a mother hen! While kind, he's also incredibly a people pleaser. Taiki is the kind of person who doesn't feel at ease until he feels that everyone is happy. He's ready to cater to the needs of everyone, the fact that that means spreading himself too thin unrealized or ignored. Rather prone to oversharing. Not always on an emotional basis, Taiki often babbles on without much forethought, usually when things get too awkward to handle. He's not convinced that everyone is stoked to hang onto every detail of his day, it's just that he's never sure of what other things to say. Very emotional! Taiki has, and will, see a cute animal and cry. He's just overflowing with love for the world he never got to see - and his friends. The only emotion he doesn't appear to feel in extremes is anger - that's to say, it's almost impossible to anger him, even with prodding. Powers Taiki can, by looking at and concentrating on a person, dive into their memories - if they're thinking of a certain one, then he watches those as an observer, and if not, at a random point in their life. Since his powers were originally uses to locate memories of pain, that's generally where he gravitates, even if not on purpose. Otherwise, it's just a matter of chronological choice, a certain date, a year and further. He needs a date, though, otherwise he'll just float towards the most painful ones. His powers were developed hurriedly, in a barely successful attempt to erase the traumatic and painful memories of the failed experiments - he was a reset button, in a way. He can erase memories as well, whichever ones he chooses, but he's never used the full extent of his powers, so he’s not sure how powerful they are. It's jarring, anyhow, to just have a week of gaps, so he wasn’t required to use his abilities. In an attempt to enhance, he was given the ability to create memories - the attempt was mostly unsuccessful, and Taiki can't implant memories worth more than an hour. Relationships wip but he holds only immense love for everyone Trivia * Trans guy!! * Huge hopeless romantic - if it were available, he'd own a giant stash of trashy romance novels. * Trying very hard at everything ever Category:OC Category:Male Category:Work in progress